Final Fantasy 8: Red Orchestra
by Soviet Korey
Summary: After surviving time compression the world of Squall and his friends face an even bigger foe. The Soviet Army. My fisrt story so yeah it's not perfect and a stange idea I know. But I hope some like it.
1. Army is my Family

Final Fantasy 8: Red Orchestra

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy 8._

Chapter 1: Army is my Family

We had just finished setting up our position. This was the first day of our attack. Regular and Rocket Artillery were assembled and placed quickly and it seemed that the enemy forces in the City ahead knew nothing of our presence. But then again they couldn't know. I looked over to one side and saw Airstrips being laid down. Fighters and bombers would be necessary for this operation. Everyone seemed excited though. How could they be so excited? This was war. Plus the report we were given didn't make any sense. The entire file spoke of magic and monsters. However the portal we came through made me more sober since I had experienced that and even that seemed unreal. This place however looked like Earth which was a relief…well it mostly looked like Earth. The city ahead was huge and looked kinda of French design. But that was the odd part. This was another world. I stopped thinking about it. I decided to ask the Captain.

I walked up to my Captain. "Comrade Captain." I saluted. "Tell me more about this mission. Mos-"

He cut me off "We are in another world with many dangers. You read the reports. Monsters, magic, and other problems lay ahead. Even I do not have all the answers. However the briefing will start. Line up the men and women."

"Yes Comrade Captain." I ran to the rest of my company. "Comrades! Line up!"

Everyone lined up quickly as we always did. Comrade Captain Chernyakhovsky paced back and forth for 5 Minutes before stopping. "Comrades. I know the reports that were given went on about monsters in the area and magic. I was part of the first reconnaissance and I can say the reports are true, we lost many comrades because of this damnable world. The city in the far far distance is called Dollet. We raided the library there and we know the basics of this world…heh when I say we I mean me and a few others in charge. Anyway most, but not all of the armies of this world use swords with long range magic; however some do not. They have almost no Armor force nor Air Force. In fact we have found nothing on any kind of Air Force at all. Armor Forces however do exists but no known armor divisions are stationed here. I-"

"Comrades! Air reconnaissance drones detect defensive positions inside the city!"

Captain Chernyakhovsky looked at the officer. "Right." He looked at us. "Looks like the show will start sooner than planned."

As soon as he said that all of the artillery that had been set up began to fire. This was my first battle even from this distance the smoke the fire; it was a dose of reality. I knew that it would get worse as we went closer to the city.

Captain Chernyakhovsky looked at the ground. "Many of you are not experienced in war. But follow these rules, some by sniper Fyodor Matveyevich Okhlopkov, and you will be fine: Don't try to imitate others, do not take one step back show the enemy and your comrades that you will fight to the last of your strength, if you get separated or are found alone do not be afraid to look for help, and do not use a spear when you need a needle. Follow those simple rules and you should be fine. Now my boys and girls we should be deployed in a few hours. This world has few cities however they are huge. Many are the size of small nations. The Liberation of this world from Capitalist Oppression will be a long one. But you are the first ever to take part of the Liberation of another world. Anyway use the time you have now to talk to you comrades. Dismissed."

I saluted. I almost think he wanted to add in 'it may be the last time you see them' but I shook off that feeling. I walked over to a comrade in my unit but I had never introduced myself to her before. "Hello." I offered a handshake. "My name is Korey Luck."

She accepted the handshake. "Mine is Nadya Mogoliv."

She was a Soviet. Black hair, seemed somewhat skinny but not to any extremes. Her blue eyes sparked like Vodka. She was a fine example of Russian beauty. I began to get nervous. She continued "You are an American. One of many of the first Generation to be accepted in the Soviet Army since the collapse of Capitalism in America."

"Yes I am. Lots of Americans are here. Why is that?" I asked.

"One of my friends is an officer. She said that in this world they speak a language similar to American English. So as a result Americans were allowed to join the Soviet Army for this mission."

"That explains everything except for the fact that on another world they speak English. Anyway have you seen combat?"

"Nyet…no." She looked at the artillery. "This will be hell. Most of the Soldiers here think this will be easy and they will return heroes."

She sighed. I understood what she was saying. I was in fact relieved that I wasn't the only one worried.

"Comrades! Enemy Forces are charging our positions. Get ready!" An officer yelled.

"Let's stick together Comrade Mogoliv." I offered.

"Da, yes very good idea." She said.

I laid on the ground facing the charging enemy forces. Armed with an AK-103 with a GP-30 under barrel grenade launcher attached I waited for the order to attack.

"Comrades! Fire when the enemy enters range!"

I didn't bother to see who said that. But I was sure he had the authority. I wasn't paying much attention. Truth was I was scared. Real combat…I could die. However when the enemies became clearer I saw that they were armed with swords. I saw no guns. That made me feel better however not all would be armed with just swords in the future. No time, gun fire began, and as a result I panicked and began firing as well. Nothing was hit so I stopped. I saw one enemy soldier stopped, his hand lit up, he yelled "Fire!" and a ball a fire crashed into a piece of artillery. The crew around it was hurt and the piece was on fire however it just fired and was not loaded. I looked at the foes ahead and opened fire. This time I didn't panic. My Comrades needed me. As the enemies ran forward many were mowed down by AK fire some from mine. When I ran out of Ammunition I put my finger on the grenade launcher aimed carefully at a line of enemy soldiers, I slowly stalked them with the sight and suddenly fired almost on instinct. I was rewarded though; the fragmentation grenade found its mark killing 3. I reloaded but by the time was done I saw the enemy was retreating. I breathed sigh of relief; however I stood up and that relief went away. I saw that we had taken some hard hits. Nadya Mogoliv slowly stood up she glanced at me and turned away.

"Comrade maybe you should change."

I was confused I looked down and saw what she meant. How embarrassing I turned away quickly.

"Do not worry she said. I was so scared I wet my pants too." She said in a sympathetic way.

Captain Chernyakhovsky walked up to us. "Good work, now get situated and be back in 10 minutes."

"Well I'm glad he said it nicely." I said to Nadya.

"Me too." She replied.

I ran with her to our huge tent. We showered quickly, changed, and got back to the front in time. It took a shorter time than I thought. Comrade Chernyakhovsky hadn't even come back to our unit to give us our new orders. I walked up to one of the wounded artillerymen.

"Are you ok comrade?" I asked.

"Yes. Just a few burns. I'll be ok." He spoke with a German Accent.

I walked up to two officers and over heard them saying "We lost only 3 men and one piece of artillery was damaged. However 20 men and women are wounded. But look at how many we killed. The defense was a success." He looked at me. "Yes Comrade?"

"Nothing."

"Then go away. We are busy." He said somewhat calmly somewhat in a hostile way.

I went back to where Nadya was. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, fine now. But a darker road lies ahead."

I nodded. She was right.


	2. Operation: Little Mars

Chapter 2: Operation: Little Mars

"WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO SHOW THIS WORLD THE RED LIBERATION!"

I groaned. Different world, same routine, it didn't matter though I stammered out of bed, got dressed and grabbed some chow. Nadya was sitting with some other comrades so I sat next to her.

"Sleep ok, comrade?"

"Nyet. Was worried about an attack, I finally did fall asleep but not easily."

"I slept like a rock. The Comrade Commander said we were attacking the city today. Time to teach these imperialist oppressors a lesson." A nearby Comrade said.

"Yeah mate. Well take that city in hours, cheers!" A British comrade said raising his cup of water.

"Guys, it will not be easy." I said trying to get them to see that war was not a game. "We could die. We should treat this more seriously."

"He is correct." Nadya agreed.

"Maybe you are right chap. But this is the only way I can take my mind off the present situation." The British one said.

Maybe he was right. I mean countering fear with a shroud of arrogance was probably a good way to deal with reality. It just wasn't my way. I worried too much. Chow ended as it always did. We armed and presented ourselves to Comrade Captain Chernyakhovsky for our pre-mission briefing.

"Comrades, this is your First Mission. It's good that you all have some combat experience with attack yesterday. Soldiers do not always have that when sent to a critical front. A great mission lies ahead. President of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Vladimir Putin, sends these words." He began reading from a piece of paper. "'Comrades, you are doing the ideas of Lenin and Marx something that no one was able to predict. You and you alone can change 'Workers of the world unite' to Workers of all worlds unite. A great deal depends on you. And to our foreign fighters: American, British, and all others. You have proven that people can change. And that people despite the upbringing can fight for the people.'" Comrade Chernyakhovsky continued. "It's almost sunrise. Before we left you were assigned to a number. Find the Armored Personnel Carrier that matches your number. A three man crew has been assigned to each. Dismissed!"

We were using BTR-90's as our APC's, which was great since I loved training with them, plus nothing was better than having some armor protecting you. We also had T-80 tanks and OT-62 flame tanks. We looked very organized and ready for this attack. I walked over to Nadya. "Looks like we will be on different squads, it's too bad."

"Da, I agree. However make sure you survive. I want to see you again" She said.

"I will and I want to see you again as well."

"When I said 'Find the APC' it must of sounded more like 'Make plans to improve Soviet-American Relations' get the hell out of here!" Captain Chernyakhovsky yelled.

I said nothing and ran to my APC. Nadya did the same. Mine wasn't too far. I entered. It wasn't very high tech on the inside. It did have a flat computer screen for the mission but other than that the inside was olive drab like the outside. Quickly after I entered the other 6 did as well I paid little attention to them. All I saw were three men and three women. After we all got in the screen came on. And a narration began.

"Greetings Comrades." The voice said. On the screen was the USSR's coat of arms, the Hammer and Sickle over the planet Earth with Russia in the center, grain on the outside and a red star on the top. The background was black. "The mission ahead is called Operation: Little Mars." A map of the city appeared. "Your squad will go in after the T-80 tanks have softened up the area. OT-62's will be stationed with the T-80's but most will remain behind you. Your goal is located here." An arrow pointed to a courtyard area. "Then you will follow the T-80's to the beach. Your goal is to prevent forces from other nations or cities if you prefer from landing. This area was attacked before and reinforcements came from the beach. You will not let that happen again. Your ACP has been armed with Anti Ship missiles. They operate the same as 9M113 Konkurs except that they are for ships." As it was saying this, a diagram of the missile appeared and showed it being used in training. "You will remain until the order to retreat or advance is given. The T-80's and OT-62's will support you the whole way. You are not to open the side slits and fire upon the enemy. The crew members and tanks will guard you. You are to save all your Ammunition for the reinforcements if they arrive or if you are counter attacked." An arrow pointed to a lighthouse that was located somewhat near the beach. "The path to the lighthouse and the lighthouse itself will be an area that favors enemy defense. Since as you proceed to the light house there are mountains along the beach. You will also be on standby if you are needed to support the other squads that plan to seize the objective. That is all; any further orders will come from your commanding officer. "The screen went blank.

The engine started. I heard the rattle of tank tracks, and my worries started to melt away, nothing like having armored protection. Our APC followed shortly. I didn't even open the slit behind me; I was too worried about being hit by a bullet or magic. The group was quite. I never really talked to any of them before. It seems like we were chosen because of limited contact for no one really talked to one another. I loud crash hit the side of the APC I was on. "What was that?!" Then another, except this one rocked the APC. I was thrown from my seat and crashed into the metal floor. Everything was getting dark. "Comrades I…"

"Hey I think he's waking up." I heard.

My eyes opened. I was outside on the beach. I looked at the ocean. I was beautiful…except for the anti landing craft barricades, and the machine guns and explosions in the background.

"Aircraft approaching!" Said a crew member in the APC. I looked up and saw a dragon like jet fly into the city. I could see some RPG's try and shoot it down but it was no use. It was too fast. I then saw it land, maybe 3 miles towards the center of the city.

"Reinforcements!" A comrade yelled.

We set up our defense at the street leading into the beach. It was the last one before the light house. We had our APC, two T-80 Tanks and two OT-62's. Down away from the light house I saw many more tanks and flame tanks but they were busy with guarding us from being flanked. We waited. The sound of machine guns and explosions never ceased. I held my AK at the ready behind some impromptu barricades waiting for the enemy. The flame tanks were twenty feet in front of me and twenty feet on both sides away from me. It took them an hour but they finally showed up.

"FIRE!" A crew member said.

I fired, as well as the tanks, the APC's 30mm Shipunov 2A42 cannon, and my comrades. The flame tanks held back. The enemy forces although more prepared, some even had guns, didn't stand much of a chance. Many were killed however when we fired at others a magical green shield blocked the bullets.

"Damn it. What are we going to do?" A comrade asked. However no one could answer him. He was hit with a lighting spell shortly after he asked.

A comrade shot a grenade from his AK however that still didn't break the shield. An enemy soldier began to cast a spell; I braced myself however it was not aimed for me. An ice spell hit the front of the T-80. However since these have winter resistance since it was built to resist the cold of the USSR. Though the crew didn't abandon they did reverse the tank. From what I could tell the turret may have been frozen.

"Comrade!" I yelled at the flame tank machine gunner. "Tell the commander to use flames. We have tried everything else." He nodded and entered the hatch. As this was unfolding another comrade was killed by an ice attack. He was frozen solid He tried to lean down to avoid it but wasn't quick enough. I looked over the barricade and saw only a few soldiers with the shield magic activated. Keeping their distance but firing spells. A strong fire spell hit the APC I was sent in and it erupted in flames. The crew abandoned. One looked seriously burned. The other two looked to be burned but not as bad. All three hit the ground after a few feet. At that time the flamethrower tanks opened up on the magic wielding soldiers. I looked and say their shields didn't protect them. In a matter of minutes they were all burned to a crisp or retreating in flames. Then nothing or at least nothing near us, fighting continued throughout the city though. I closed my eyes and took a breath. Then crash. A massive fire spell hit a flame tank. Then another fire spell hit the other. I ran so avoid being burned. I felt heat but I wasn't burned. I was alive but as I looked back my comrades were being shot, one after another as they fled from being burned. The remaining four passengers of the APC were dead, by an extremely good shooter. I ducked behind a rocky part of a nearby mountain. This rock area was indeed good for defense. I was kneeling behind a large rock; I rose up and saw a spiked, blonde haired man with a strange tattoo on the left side of his face. He wore blue jean shorts, a black shirt and a red vest. I reloaded my AK and took aim at this man who was looking around; he didn't seem to notice me. Then I heard the cocking of a gun behind me.

"Drop it." A confident stern male voice said.

I did as he ordered. I lowered my AK to the ground, raised my hands, and stood up.

"Zell! I got one!"He yelled.

He ran over "Great, one of these invaders alive. Say, you do not look Galbadian." The man named Zell said.

"I'm not. I am an American Soviet." I said proudly.

"Turn around." The voice behind me ordered.

I did as he said. I saw a man dressed like a cowboy with long hair and a pretty boy like face. Except for his boyish looks he looked exactly like a cowboy from Westerns. Odd that one was here in this world.

"Nighty night." He said before he hit me in the face with the butt of the gun.


	3. Times that changed

Chapter 3: Times that changed.

AN: Sorry this took so long. I think there are errors in it but I cannot be sure. I'll post it as is and fix it tonight if dates or anything else are incorrect.

I woke up. Dazed. Last I remember I was looking at a cowboy then I was here. Damn, I remember now. He was the one who knocked me out. However now wasn't the time to worry about it. I looked around I it seemed I was in a semi lit storage room, nothing was in it. I could tell that the electronic panel to open the door was dead however I still walked over to it and tried. Not surprisingly it didn't respond. I waited by the door. I couldn't tell if I was in an aircraft or a ship. There were no windows. I could hear the hum of a machine but couldn't tell if it was an engine or something else. It didn't take long for the sound of approaching footsteps to be heard. I stood in front of the door ready to attack. It opened, it was that man with the strange tattoo on his face. As quickly as I could I launched a roundhouse kick at him. I connected in his left shoulder which caused him to spin however he only spun to gain momentum for a counter roundhouse into my chest. I flew back into the storage room wall. His strength was unreal, I shook my head. "Ok, you win."

"If I were you I wouldn't try that again." He said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Well right now you are 20,000 feet in the air heading towards the area known as Balamb."

"And what will happen to me?"

"I do not know yet. Depends on your story."

I read some basic intelligence our forces gathered on this world. The Gardens as they were called were mercenary training facilities. "I didn't know your mercenary training camps talk with POW's?"

He looked a bit surprised. "It seems ya know more than we thought. That's good. You will know how to help yourself better."

We landed at this Balamb Garden and I was taken to an interrogation room. The room was like any other interrogation room. Small, dark, I sat down in a cheap wooden chair at a cheap wooden table. Following me inside was the cowboy. He sat across me. He didn't speak, he just stared at me. "My name is Irvine Kinneas. You are-" He looked at my papers, they were in English but one was in Russian. He looked confused at the ones in Russian. "Korey Luck. Born in Orlando Florida, April 17th 1984." He thought about the next word. "It says Repatriotised in 1992. What does that mean?"

"Let me start from the beginning. I studied history before and after the fall of Capitalism in my nation. I have duel citizenship in both America and The Soviet Union. Anyway though people debate when this started I agree that from 1953 till 1991 my world was in a conflict know as the Cold War."

"What's that?" He interrupted.

"A conflict where, in this case, two nations are so powerful they can destroy each other so they find other ways to gain superiority over one another. Such as going to weaker nations, funding them and in return the nation becomes an ally. It all started when China finished it's war of liberation and in 1950 The Democratic People's Republic of Korea launched a daring strike, with Soviet help, against the American puppet nation The Republic of Korea or south Korea as it was more commonly know as in America. The DPRK forces quickly liberated the area mainly because the American forces had few tanks and anti tank weapons in south Korea. They did manage to halt the DPRK forced for a time but in the end all of Korea was liberated except for Jeju, a southern island. The war ended in 1953."

"So why didn't this America fight the Soviet Union right there? Launch an attack so that wouldn't happen again." He asked.

"Well the world had just gotten over a Second World War." I could see the shock in his eyes at that. However it also seemed more of a soft shock. Like something may have happened to him in this world. I decided to forget it and continue. "The major fighting was between The Allies and Axis. The Allies were the nations: United States of America, The Soviet Union, Communist and Nationalist China, France, The United Kingdom, Denmark, Belgium, The Netherlands, occupied Vietnam, occupied Laos, occupied Cambodia, Poland, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, The Philippines, and Liberia.

The Axis nations were: Japan, occupied Korea, Manchuria, Germany, Finland, Romania, Hungry, Slovakia, Bulgaria, Italy, and puppet nations carved out from Yugoslavia. To make a long story short the allies won at a very heavy price. Now back to the Cold War. After Korea the Americas began an a form of human rights violations occurred called McCarthyism. It was the arrest of peaceful Communists in America. Then later a similar situation, that happened in Korea happened in a nation called Vietnam. It was occupied by France but Communist forces under the leadership of a man named Ho Chi Minh brought liberation and Socialism to the north while America brought Capitalism and Imperialism to the south. American and Soviet forces gave aid to their ally but after a long stalemate the Americans sent ground and air forces to south Vietnam. Do you understand so far?"

"Heh, yeah. Keep going." He said while waving his hand in keep going motion.

"Anyway the US decided that another Korea was not going to happen, so they invaded the North Vietnam. However even bigger problems occurred. The population of both the north and south didn't just give in to invasion. They continued to fight. It ended in 1980 with America fully withdrawing."

"I have heard enough." The cowboy said flatly. "It seems to me that your forces plan a worldwide takeover. I will put through an order to have you sent to the Balamb Section of D-District Prison."

"Section?" I was not confused. Just testing how much info on the situation of this world's alliances and splits.

"After a event known as time compression occurred the Galbadian military shrank due to soldiers and officers quiting and even defecting to Balamb or Esthar so they offered use of their prison as well as other concessions to Balamb, Dollet, and Esthar for a 6 year nonaggression pact. The Pact expired last month."

So that was why they thought we were Galbadians.

"Get up and follow me." Irvine ordered.

As soon as we exited the room I followed him along with the one called Zell and three others acting as an escort. We walked to a transport vehicle. I entered the colorful van like vehicle. There were no windows but small slits so I opened one and the ones known as Zell and Irvine were walking away. Two of the three escorts entered the van and the other just stood there until we departed. As we left I looked outside at the impressive structure. How I wished I could have seen more. The drive took only twenty minutes to enter the city however the city was huge. It took 2 hours to drive to the docks. They opened the door and with swords drawn they told me to get into what looked like a prison transport boat. It was a camouflaged ocean blue with a few massive machine guns attached to it. I entered and saw two more people being transported with me. It was dark so I could only make out one. He wore a brown trench coat and a blue mask.

"Well looks like we have more company. On the way to hell above sand. Just some to let you know once they open that door again I am escaping or getting killed. So you can either help or cringe like a cold toddler." The man in the shadow said.

"Heh, I'm known as Tear to people in these parts so you can call me that." The man in the mask said. "Oh and the walking bad attitude over here next to me is called Seifer."

The man in the shadows leaned forward. He had a scar on his face, he wore a badly torn white coat with a red sword on it. I thought about what the one called Seifer said. "Hey Seifer, I'll help you escape if you can get me as close to Dollet as you can."

He smiled. "I can get you to a occupied town called Timber. If you are good enough to keep up with me then you can make it the rest of the way."


End file.
